1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a simple, lightweight, connection system for the connection of halyards and sheets to sails, ropes, and pulleys, and other items in a yacht using a high strength, elongate rope loop in place of stainless steel cables.
2. Prior Art
Historically, halyards, sheets, ropes, pulleys, sails and other parts were connected using various types of stainless steel shackles, swivels, and connectors, which are relatively complicated to manufacture and are modern yachts now generally employ much lighter construction methods than were extremely heavy, due to the inherent density of the stainless steel metal. The performance of a yacht, especially while sailing, is extremely dependent on weight. Since used historically, a need exists for a lighter, simpler method of making the myriad connections used on a yacht. This need for lighter weight components is extremely important in sailing, especially on masts, fore, aft, and on the lee side for connecting sheets, halyards, pulleys, etc, where weight causes additional detrimental displacement when the yacht is heeled and xe2x80x9chobbyhorsingxe2x80x9d, which results in a corresponding loss of performance. These detrimental effects can be significantly reduced by a corresponding reduction in the weight of connection fittings.
High tensile-strength braided ropes, including so-called super braids made of KEVLAR, SPECTRA, and other similar materials are replacing older ropes and stainless steel wire in high load applications on yachts in order to reduce weight. The present invention utilizes such high tensile braids in the form of a elongate loop which takes the majority of the tensile forces and can be combined with minimal weight connector bodies capable of being made with aluminum or plastic, in order to make the various connections on a yacht which are otherwise made with stainless steel.
An object of the present invention is to provide lightweight devices for connecting various items in tension where the invention uses a high tensile-strength braided rope with its ends joined to form an elongated rope loop that replaces metal connectors.
Another object of the invention is to provide lightweight devices for connecting various items in tension where the two ends provide an end joint that is substantially larger in cross-sectional area than the cross section of the braided ropes.
Another object of the invention is to provide a method of manufacture of an elongate loop connection device made from a lightweight high strength fiber rope with it""s ends rigidly joined to form a elongate loop with the joint being of substantially larger cross-sectional area than that of the two rope cross sections that are so joined.
Another object of the invention is to provide a lightweight tensile connection device, which utilizes a high strength fiber elongate rope loop which is held captive in a rigid body to form a connection fitting.
Another object of the invention is to provide a device which utilizes a high strength fiber elongate loop with an enlarged end joint which end joint is held captive in a rigid fitting where the elongate loop free end fits over a shoulder on the fitting to form a lightweight tension connector, and where this elongate looped rope is designed to take substantially all the tensile forces in the connector.
Another object of the invention is to provide a lightweight shackle where a high strength elongate looped rope is the primary carrier of the load having one end captive and the other end passing over a shoulder on a connector body. The elongate loop is designed to be self-locking, easily fitted, and removed.
A further object of the invention is to provide a lightweight block where a high strength elongate looped rope is the primary carrier of the connection load having one end captive and the other end passing over a shoulder on the body. A sheave rotates around the body and the elongate loop is designed to form an easily fitted, and removed, lightweight block connection.
A further object of the invention is to provide a lightweight swivel shackle where a high strength elongate looped rope is the primary carrier of a first connection load having one end captive in and the other end passing over a shoulder on a rigid body. The body has a central hole for the second connection around which the fitting is able to rotate. The elongate loop is designed to be locking, easily fitted, and removed.
The inveniton provides a lightweight connection system for yachts, a tensile connecting device comprising an elongated rope loop formed from a rope having multiple fibers and having its free ends joined together to form a joint such that the joint is of substantially larger diameter than that of said multiple-fiber rope. Said multiple fibers are separated for at least two times their diameter and infused with an adhesive to form at least one rigid potted joint, said potted joint forming at least one head substantially larger than the diameter of the multiple-fiber rope.
A method of forming an elongated rope loop for use with a second part as a lightweight connection device, comprises the steps of: separating the fibers at each end of a multiple-fiber rope for a length of at least twice the diameter of the rope; placing the ends of the multiple-fiber rope in a mold; wetting the said separated fibers with an adhesive material; and compressing the separated wetted fibers in the mold to form at least one enlarged head of substantially larger cross sectional area than that of the rope.
A tensile connecting device comprises a high strength fiber rope with a first enlarged terminated end that is held captive in a second body part to form an elongated rope loop; where said second body part having a shoulder such that said elongated loop is slipped over said shoulder to form a quickly connected and disconnected tensile joining, device.